1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna module, and more particularly to an antenna module capable of receiving or transmitting a signal emitted from an artificial satellite or from various directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of wireless telecommunication technology, electronic products are equipped with various communication functions. There are a large variety of wireless communication including GPS, RDS, DVB-T, DVB-H, 802.11a/b/g/n, WiMAX, 3G, GSM, GPRS, PHS, FM/AM, Zigee and Irda each having respective operating frequency band.
Wireless telecommunication technology receives or transmits signals of corresponding frequency band. While most radio frequency systems adopt multi-frequency bands, most antennas receive the signals of various frequencies by using multiple sets of independent antennas, not only increasing the complexity of the communication system but also reducing the efficiency in space utilization.
When two sets of antenna are combined to form a composite antenna, the interference between the two sets of antennas would severely affect the band width and radiation pattern of radio frequency or even impair the original function of the antennas.
As more and more complicated telecommunication types are incorporated in electronic devices, how to increase the frequency width and at the same time maintain excellent radiation pattern has become a challenge to be resolved.